1. Field
This document relates to an organic light emitting display and a driving method thereof.
2. Related Art
An organic light emitting element used for an organic light emitting display is a self-emitting element having a light emitting layer formed between two electrodes thereof. Organic light emitting displays are classified into a top-emission type, a bottom-emission type, and a dual-emission type according to its light emitting direction and divided into a passive matrix type and an active matrix type according to its driving method.
The organic light emitting display includes a display panel having a plurality of sub pixels arranged in a matrix form, a scan driver that provides scan signals to the display panel, and a data driver that supplies data signals to the display panel. When the scan driver and the data driver respectively provide the scan signals and the data signals to the display panel, selected sub pixels emit light to display an image.